Myrax Sekine
"Knowledge is power; true Sith do not share power." - Lord Myrax Lord Myrax is an ex Dark Lord of the Sith, and one of the few remaining Grand Elders of the Sith. Appearence Personality and Traits The personality of Myrax Sekine is one of an old and inquisitive being; refusing to pass any knowledge on until he finds a student he deems worthy enough to become more powerful than he. Taking no ones word for granted Myrax will continually strive to find out the real state of affairs. He will follow a Dark Lords command unless that command attempts to over-rule any of his moral beliefs or other current standings Myrax may have. History The Beginning Supposedly born Tsun Shai, Myrax was quickly enrolled into the Warrior Caste of the Yuuzhan Vong after having several fights with other young Yuuzhan Vong. Within a few years of training Tsun became a Subaltern and was stationed on the planet Ziost with several Yuuzhan Vong warriors which he commanded over. Their job simply to report activity on the planet back to the Supreme Overlord. Tsun became increasingly proficient at this task due to his ability to sense force-sensitive beings, all Jedi and Sith movement was recorded and forwarded to the Supreme Overlord. The Dread Lord was suprised at Tsun's ability to correctly and accurately record this sort of activity. Tsun was called back to Yuuzhan'Tar to have a discussion with the Warmaster of the Warrior Caste and and the Supreme Overlord his-self. After a lengthy discussion, it was decided that Tsun Shai should be sent to a Sith Academy to further his connection with the force, this ordeal was kept a secret from the Yuuzhan Vong in lower rankings as the original intent was for Tsun to become incredibly powerful and then to assist the Yuuzhan Vong to help finally exterminate the Jedi and Sith around the galaxy. At this point in time the Yuuzhan Vong were still at war with the Sith and the Jedi, so a plan had to be devised to help Tsun Shai enter the Sith Academy and not be slaughtered, this was thought about over a long period of time, several years in fact. During this time Tsun was instructed to meditate and he himself try to further his connection with the force. It was decided that Tsun would be put into a staged fight over the Sith Academy, the plan would attempt to make it look like Tsun was protecting the Sith order from an up-coming Yuuzhan Vong attack, the Supreme Overlord hoped that this act would ensure the Sith take in Tsun as one of their own and train him. The battle began around 45ABY, several Yuuzhan Vong fleets began to make their way to the Sith Order. Tsun was placed into a lone space-ship that would tackle the fleets head on. The battle wasn't long lived, Tsun's ship was shot down after taking down two empty Yuuzhan Vong vessels, he landed down at the doors of the Sith academy, and fought several Yuuzhan Vong warriors alongside the Sith. This was how he gained entrance to the Sith Academy. To The Sith Academy After the attack had sub-sided Tsun was taken prisoner inside of the Academy, he was placed in a room with two Sith Masters. They began to torture him, and pry him for information. All he would say that is his mother served and believed in the ways of the Dark Jedi and that he wanted to further that and become a Sith, one of the most powerful Sith in the galaxy. Both of the Sith masters admired this feat, and so Tsun was forced into training with the other Sith apprentices around the academy, they were all much younger than him and none of them had any real master. Taught in large groups Tsun started to become enraged because he felt like he was being treated like a child, he thought he was more powerful than this, so set out to prove it to the masters of the academy. One training session, around 49ABY Tsun was pited against a popular Sith Knight named Vie Ssot, he was the favourite to win and the other Sith monitoring this duel spured him on, no one was cheering for Tsun, but Tsun killed him. Vie's head rolled along the floor of the dojo that they had been fighting in. Angered, several Sith ignited their sabers and backed Tsun itno a corner of the Dojo, he fought for several minutes before he started to be beaten down. However he survived this attempt on his life, as a Sith Knight swung his saber to behead Tsun, A Sith Master leaped to his defence, and sliced off the hand of the attacking Sith Knight. Stating that duels should be one and one, and that all these Sith knights were to be punished for fighting against Tsun in such a large group. Tsun was placed into a bacta tank, allowing his injuries to heal. During this time an attack began to take place on the Sith order, a civil war over the current Dark Lord of the Sith. A Sith magician broke into the healing chambers and put Tsun into a deep cyrofreeze, because of this the body of Tsun survived the attack on the Sith order. Tsun was long forgotten about, by the Sith and by the Yuuzhan Vong. Under Danjuro Sekine Thousands of years later around 2004ABY, Tsun escaped the cyrofreeze, covered in ruins and rubble he escaped the mess of the shattered Sith order and began to make a journey to the nearest town. On his way, to his dismay he discovered a Sith raid on a village not far from the temple he had just escaped from. The Sith were slaughtering men, women and children in this village, apparently looking for information on the Sith temple destroyed thousands of years ago. Tsun began to approach the Sith he knew was the most powerful, he could sense it through the force. The Sith's name, was Danjuro Sekine. Danjuro immediately pointed his saber towards Tsun recognizing him as a Yuuzhan Vong. "I thought your species was extinct! Prepare to die, Vong!" said Danjuro before leaping through the air with his saber. Tsun took defense and spun up a brittle cortosis blade he had earlier picked up from the temple, Danjuro hit it and his saber disignited, taking this chance Tsun sliced through Danjuro's arm and removed it completely. The battle ended, Danjuro was taken for healing and Tsun was once again captured by Sith forces and placed into a torture chamber. He was left there for several days, no food, no contact, just the sound of dripping water and the occassional discord beep. The sounds meant to drive him insane. Two weeks after being left in the torture chamber, Danjuro Sekine entered, alone, unarmed. He walked up to Tsun and gripped him by the throat, screaming at him. He began to tell Tsun how he was immortal, and that no flesh wound a mortal gave him would ever effect him. Brandishing his arm, Tsun looked rather shocked. Danjuro began to beat Tsun, slicing his chest, breaking his bones. Attempting to find out who he was, and where he came from. The only answer Danjuro got, was 'The past'. After days of Danjuro's beatings, Tsun was unchained and allowed to stand. Danjuro then requested a duel with him, the rules were simple. Should Tsun win the duel, he would be trained in the ways of the Sith under Danjuro Sekine, should he lose. He was threatened with execution of the highest embarressment for removing the Masters arm. And so they dueled. Becoming a Master Years had passed since Tsun defeated Danjuro Sekine in the duel, begrudgingly Danjuro Sekine kept to his word and began to train Tsun in the way of the force. The dark side of the force. However early in their training, Danjuro requested that Tsun be adopted into the Sekine family, but in doing so would have to change his name completely; Tsun agreed. Danjuro gave Tsun time to think about the name he wanted, but it was immediatly clear. He wanted the name 'Myrax', Danjuro always wondered why. Tsun never mentioned it. Myrax sekine, a Sith Apprentice. Danjuro's training was incredibly wearing on Myrax. Fight, after fight in the dojo with ever changing rules. Should one of the rules be broken, Myrax would have incurred a penalty, using a lashing, or being forced to duel more. Lectures lasted for hours, and were very repetitive, the idea was to ensure that what was being taught would stick in ones mind. After all of this, Danjuro Sekine finally put Myrax up for Sith Knight trials; it was a big step for Myrax, and he knew it.TBC The First Apprentice Infiltrating the Jedi Order "Death" Awakened Murder of the Adopted Child The Oath The Reign of Darth Malodorous Destruction of the Jedi Temple upon Tython Darth Malodorous vanishes Myrax Sekine, returns Theft and Treachery Darth Serpen, standing Dark Lord of the Sith and leader of the Sith council gave Master Syndri Viscusz a mission to go to the Jedi temple and retrieve information regarding the Katak saber crystal. Master Syndri Viscusz accepted this mission, and requested that Lord Myrax, a seated council member accompany him as to aid the mission. Darth Avara and Master Sylence Ank'hu's apprentice Demisu Val'kiin also accompanied the Sith Masters on this mission. Upon arrival of the Jedi order, Lord Myrax and Master Syndri Viscusz began to break down the orders defenses and after doing so slaughtered the first Jedi in their path. After a short search of the temple, the Sith managed to locate the Jedi's archives and in doing so found several roles of parchment documenting the Katak crystal, and to Lord Myrax's surprise three of four Katak crystals that he assumed must've been for Jedi padawan evaluation purposes. All of the Sith then managed to exit the temple, with a Jedi hostage and return to the Sith Academy. On the return voyage, a plan was conducted to execute Darth Serpen. The bag containing Katak crystals and roles of parchment was replaced for one with several small explosives and a det-pack. The Jedi body was injected with a poisonous serum that would be used to try and poison Darth Serpen, as all the SIth were aware he loves to devourer bodies. Upon arrival of the Sith Order, Lord Myrax approached Darth Serpen with the bag containing explosives slung over his shoulder. The Jedi in the hands of another Sith. A brief discussion about the crystals began, Darth Serpen offered a crystal to Lord Myrax, but knowing the bag contained explosives Lord Myrax simply replied "I prefer my swords". He then threw the bag to the ground infront of Darth Serpen, and the Jedi was offered up to be devoured. Darth Serpen obliviously began to eat the body. Upon seeing that, Myrax and the rest of the Sith walked towards the hallway of the temple, stating they were going to train. Before exiting the room Lord Myrax looked to Darth Serpen's face, knowing that he'd been poisoned Lord Myrax set off the det pack, and dashed into the hallway. Knowing that this alone wouldn't take down Darth Serpen explosive devices were placed around the hallway, a trip wire connected to two grenades attached to the entrance of the hallway little small column bit!, small explosives along the side of the wall. After setting the bombs up, Lord Myrax took position meters away from the entrance to the hallway, and loaded his flechette launcher with anti-tank rounds. As soon as Darth Serpen entered a shot was fired into his chest. Jumping backwards to escape the blast, Lord Myrax saw Darth Serpen emerging from the smoke caused from the round, shocked he readied his blade and took a makashi battle stance. Darth Serpen continued to walk forward and tripped the two grenades at the end of the entrance, both of which caused an explosion around his person. Lord Myrax and the others thought this was definitely the end, however he again stood up and began advancing towards Lord Myrax. From nowhere the Sith Demisu Val'kiin appeared, and slung a dagger into Darth Serpens back, this caused him to step too close to one of the wall mines blasting him into a doorway with one of the turbolifts. Taking this chance Lord Myrax fired an anti-tank round into the gap, and Master Syndri Viscusz took out his slug-thrower and began firing shots towards Darth Serpens head, to ensure his death. There was no more movement from Darth Serpens body, he was dead. Lord Myrax stood, with a smile on his face, but to the Sith's surprise Master slung a dagger into Lord Myrax's throat, instantly killing him. His body fell slumped to the ground. The Sith involved in the killing of Darth Serpen all escaped the temple, joined by Lord Myrax who had been setting up the TIE Phantoms, after casting an illusion to bide the Sith some time. Myrax the Gen'dai After his battle with Darth Serpen at the Sith temple, Myrax began to want immortality. The ability to never die, to be able to instantaneously regenerate lost limbs, he wanted to be a god. He knew of a species with this sort of trait, the Gen'dai. He let out in search of them, in areas known to be shady, bounty hunter districts. He found a Gen'dai, under the alias of Balad. Myrax figured the best way to be able to figured out if the body would be a good host for his spirit would be to get to know the Gen'dai, so they talked, for a long time. The Gen'dai claimed to be around 500 years old, an age Myrax knew wouldn't render him in anyway, he had no real bounty on his own head so no one would be chasing him, and most importantly, he began to roll off stories of how he had surprised his enemies by growing limbs after having them blown to pieces, and that he sometimes thought he had the ability to move things with his mind, the force maybe.. Myrax knew this was the Gen'dai he should control. As the Gen'dai turned his back on Myrax to leave the table, and hunt a name Myrax passed to him. A force stun was placed over his body, the Gen'dai began to resist it immediately, flailing around on the ground. Myrax drew up all his energy and cast a transfer essence, he moved his entire conscious being into the body of the Gen'dai, and completely took over it. After doing so, he took a while to compose posture, walked around, spoke. Even attempted to use the force, and though it seemed incredibly subtle at first, after a few hours of focusing, he was quickly regaining the abilities he had in his previous bodies. He took his human body, and flew to Korriban, where he put it safely in his hidden tomb. . After which he casted a force illusion over his body, to give him back the human look he once had. Myrax knew he had gained what he wanted. He had become, more powerful. Myrax's True Colours After an attack on the Sith order, costing Darth Demisu's order many Sith casualities, Myrax Sekine snapped out of his childish behaviour and went in search of Viss Tsung. His original partnered being. A millenia ago, both Myrax and Viss Tsung, born of the Bedlam Spirit race. Thought it would be fun to inject theirselves at different points in space and see where they ended up. The idea was to confuse, de-stable and cause a nuisance for anyone around them. Fun, childish, and naive behavior. However this latest attack made Myrax snap, he was no longer thinking in his childish notion. He was angry, so he saught out Viss Tsun by going back in time to the original point where they split. He informed him he had come back, and that something needed to be done with the Sith empire. Seeing how angry Myrax was, Viss agreed to this, and they both traveled forward in time. Back to the Sith Empire. Against the New Sith Era Rise of the Consejo The Fall of Lord Myrax Sekine Powers and Abilities 'Force Master: '''Myrax is known to have a great mastery of the force. He is proficient enough with the force to be able to maintain a force illusion over every entity in his immediate area whilst fighting on par with Jedi Masters. Even though said illusion would not be controlled or used to the best of Myrax's ability it is sufficient enough to continue to confuse all those entrapped by it. Myrax's proficiency within the force also allows him to produce powerful protection shields, and barriers to his person whilst in battle, this allows him to easily combat multiple opponents of lesser power than he. '''Incredible Strength: '''Due to having to fight opponents that are much bigger, and stronger than Myrax alone a constant force empowerment is placed over his arms to enhance his strength. This in turn allows him to swing his blade with an immense might, one that would slice straight through the average alien species. 'Teräs Käsi Master: '''Myrax is an extremely capable unarmed fighter, he is able to effortlessly disarm his opponents with such a speed that most are not aware he has even come into contact with their body. He is able to combine both his blade and his unarmed skills to create a deadly fighting combination Lightsaber Combat To come Force Abilities To come Equipment To come Category:Sith Category:Characters Category:Dark Lords of the Sith Category:Male